Fright Night
by Vampire00Diaries
Summary: Elena is hanging out with Damon, and he decides to take her out to a haunted house attraction. What happens when she gets scared? Damon/Elena ONE-SHOT. Slightly OOC, just for fun! Rated T because I'm paranoid.


_Why didn't I just go home? _ I thought as I played with my long, brown locks. I honestly didn't know why I was there; Stefan broke up with me a week ago, confused over his returning feelings for Katherine. But Damon was there, and asked me to hang with him. How could I reject my only friend who understood me?

"Aren't you bored?" Damon asked me, raising an eyebrow. I was sitting on the couch, twiddling my thumbs.

I shrugged. "I guess… why?"

"Let's get out of the house."

I didn't like where this was going. "And where exactly would we _go, _Damon?"

"Well, there's that haunted house attraction in Portsdale?"

"You want to take me to a haunted house attraction?" I asked, surprised.

"Why not? It'll give us something to do." And before I could even reply, Damon had grabbed my hand and brought me to his car.

…

We arrived within ten minutes, thanks to Damon's speeding. The place we ended up at was an old prison, decorated and filled with actors hiding around every corner, ready to scare you.

They decorated the prison around Halloween every year. Jeremy had been there before, but I was too chicken to come. And of course, Damon was going to be the one seeing me scream my head off.

Perfect.

We walked up to the ticket booth, to a man in front of a cash register wearing makeup that resembled _the Joker _from _Batman._

"Two please," Damon said, dropping a wad of cash on the table. "And just keep the change, Joker."

I tried to hold back my laughter while watching the man's stricken expression. I didn't succeed.

"Just follow the ropes and you'll enter the prison," the guy mumbled. Damon nodded.

I tried to brighten my mood. Damon's carefree attitude _was _contagious. "I want to see you scream like a little girl."

He laughed at me. "Not gonna happen, princess."

I rolled my eyes at Damon's comment as we walked into the darkness of the jail. I had to admit, it was creepy. And when an actor popped out at us holding a chainsaw, I lost it.

I screamed my head off, and by the look on Damon's face, I was guessing my expression was priceless.

"Don't worry. They're not gonna kill you," he joked, poking me in the stomach.

"Stop it," I said, just when another actor popped out of nowhere, scaring the living daylights out of me…again.

Damon laughed at me, and then his eyes seemed to light up, as if he had an idea. He instantly grabbed me by the shoulders and brought me into the darkness, where no one was supposed to be.

"You're not having fun," he stated.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," I said bitterly.

"I have an idea…"

And then within the next second, we were back where we left off on the attraction.

We were walking for a while. And I could feel the suspense building. I instantly grabbed Damon's shoulders, preparing for the worst. He smirked at my action.

And then we were walking around the corner…

Then Damon suddenly turned to a wall and yelled as loud as he could, completely freaking out the actor who was going to startle them. I felt bad for the guy, he looked absolutely frazzled, but I couldn't help but cracking up.

"You're such a jerk!" I said, laughing.

"I know," Damon replied, chuckling. "That's why you love me soooo much!"

I looked at him for a moment in wonder. "I don't love you."

Damon shrugged, and then did that eye thing that melted my insides. "You will."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Can we just get out of here?"

"Fine, _mom._"

I grimaced at Damon, and he pulled me through the attraction.

After a few minutes, I could feel Damon's breath in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. "Someone's going to jump at us in about ten feet. Scare him."

I gave Damon a smirk, and simply nodded. We slowly grew closer and closer to the spot, and when he gave me a small nudge, I turned around the corner, screaming. "What now, yo!" Also throwing my hands in the air.

The actor jumped, like I predicted, and Damon bent over laughing. "Elena!" he managed to get out through his hysteria. "You _had _to pull a gangster?"

"I don't know why I said that," I said, starting to giggle also. "Okay, I think we should really stop giving the actors heart attacks."

"If you insist," he sighed, as we walked deeper into the walkthrough.

Once again, I screamed once something frightening happened. "I'm such a wimp," I mumbled, clutching Damon's leather jacket.

"No, you're _stupid _for going to a _vampire _for comfort. There's a difference," he explained, causing me to laugh.

"I don't think I can keep going."

Damon looked at me with a wicked expression. "Well, we can't turn around now. I can distract you though…"

I didn't like where this was going, but I acted like I was clueless when he stepped closer. Without realizing I had done anything, my hands were resting against Damon's chest. And then, he quickly let his lips crash upon mine. And then it actually happened, everything that was scaring me, completely forgotten.

Damon picked me up gently, walking through the attraction, kissing me, until we reached the exit. I didn't even notice when someone jumped out at us.

Eventually, but all too quickly, we were outside and he set me back on my feet. I was dazed.

"So, what did you think of our little fright night?" Damon asked me, smirking.

I looked at his blue eyes for a moment, speechless, until I could actually speak.

"Uh, it was… scary good!"

**Author's note:**

**What do you think of my one shot? I liked writing this one just for fun! Give me your feedback! =D Thanks!**


End file.
